One Happy Family?
by matthewpowel
Summary: What happens when our favorite heroes get stuck in the real world, where the Skelebros look after the humans, Annoying Dog is just Annoying Dog, and a special kind of Temmie is adopted? Will there be tension, and will Sans be breaking a lot of the 4th wall? I don't own Undertale or any of the characters, except the OC example.
1. Chicken Bite Me

**Sans: 30**

 **Papyrus: 25**

 **Frisk: Female, 10**

 **Chara: Female, 12**

 **Annoying Dog: 9**

 **Temmie: 9**

 _"A Happy Family?" is sponsored by the TEM SHOP. Go to the TEM SHOP and help Temmie pay for grade school. Buy their amazing TEM FLAKES, delicious and nutritious! Please do it, we need the money. We spend 100 LV on every word we place onto this document._

Frisk opened the door of her new home to find Sans sitting on a sofa chair, watching something strange. When he noticed that Frisk had arrived, he gasped and quickly changed the channel to a cartoon.

"Heh heh…alright kid? I was just watching 4Kids," Sans nervously chuckled. Frisk dumped her bag on the ground and walked over to Sans.

"So, how was school?" Sans asked.

"The lessons were okay, but I hated dinner. The best dish they had was potato salad," Frisk frowned.

Sans tried to hide the fact that he found this amusing. Of course, it was easy because he has an eternal smile and Frisk knows this.

"Don't worry, Paps says that he's making something extra special for dinner. Your sister's upstairs," Sans replied. Frisk smiled and made her way upstairs to her and Chara's room. Although unnecessary, she knocked on the door. A broken voice told her to come in. Frisk curiously opened the door and walked into her room. There Chara was, sitting at her side of the bedroom with her back turned to the door.

"Oh hey Chara…how was your day?" Frisk questioned. Frisk went to the same school as Chara

"TERRIBLE! IT WAS HURRENDOUS!" Chara shouted, turning to Frisk and holding Temmie. The sudden burst of anger made Frisk jump backwards.

"The tall one is so annoying, and the comedian is worst!" Chara complained.

"I thought Sans got a job at the grocery store since we visited this world to make some money that's actually from this world's currency," Frisk said.

"He keeps phoning me during his breaks. And Papyrus always phones me to ask me about my favorite kind of spaghetti. IS THERE AN ACTUAL SORT OF SPAGHETTI?" Chara cried, squeezing the only Temmie humans were not allergic to.

"Hey, maybe a game of Truth or Dare will make you feel better," Frisk grinned. Chara looked at Frisk for a second, then shrugged and sat on the floor with her legs crossed. Frisk walked over to Chara's side of the room and sat in front of her. Temmie jumped out of Chara's lap and landed on Chara's bed.

"Truth or dare?" Chara mumbled.

"Truth," Frisk beamed.

"Okay, what's the worst thing Papyrus has ever cooked for you?" Chara asked. Frisk thought for a moment.

"Well, there was this one time he tried to make stir fry…I think he should stick to normal spaghetti," Frisk giggled. Chara slightly laughed at the first time Frisk was actually being savage.

"Your turn," Frisk said.

"Uh…dare," Chara answered.

"Okay…would you rather kiss Sans or Papyrus?" Frisk asked. Chara went as red as a tomato and growled at Frisk.

"F…sh…" Chara grumbled. "S-Sans…" Chara regretted answered that because the next thing she knew, Frisk was "aww"ing at her and asking her how long she had felt like that and other annoying sister questions relating to romance.

"Tem wold rater kiz Annoyng Doge!" Temmie suddenly blurted out, then jumped off the bed and pondered out of the room.

"Aw…animal love is so…"

"Disgusting," Chara finished Frisk's sentence.

 **X-X-X**

Temmie got downstairs and crawled up Sans' skull. Sans felt Temmie and took her off his skull.

"Hey there. What's up?" Sans smiled.

"Tech meh howie to **kiz**!" Temmie shouted.

"Teach you how to kiss? I don't really have lips, do I?" Sans chuckled. "Wait, who taught you the word kiss?"

"Chareh sed sie wold kiz u, an Tem wold kiz Annoyn Doge, bud I don no howie," Temmie explained. Sans was slightly blushing blue, and put Temmie on the ground. When Annoying Dog crawled out from under a sofa, Sans put Temmie's lips on the dog's cheek. Sans then clicked his fingers, then disappeared.

When Frisk and Chara were still playing the game, Sans reappeared in the middle of them, then sat down on Chara's bed.

"I'm flattered," Sans laughed.

"W-What do you mean? D-Did you hear?" Chara stammered.

"Temmie told me. She just can't keep her mouth shut with that bad spelling and grammar of hers," Sans replied.

"DINNER'S READY!" Papyrus called. Frisk gasped and made her way downstairs in what felt like under a second. Sans looked at Chara, and Chara was trying not to look at Sans.

"Well, I guess we'd better get downstairs. **No-body** likes a slowcoach," Sans joked, winking at Chara. Chara got the joke and sighed. Sans took Chara's hand and teleported.

X-X-X

"Papyrus, do you think we can eat something else rather than spaghetti?" Sans groaned.

"Fret not, brother. For I, the great Papyrus, has made something you will be asking for until next decade!" Papyrus boldly said, handing out plates with chicken bites on them.

"Chicken bites? This is new," Frisk remarked, putting one in her mouth as the same time as everyone else. Frisk made a face, Chara gasped at the taste and threw the plate across the room, Temmie fell off the chair, Annoying Dog was cringing and Papyrus was confused.

"I…I don't understand. I followed the recipe that…Chara gave me…" Papyrus said. As everyone looked at Chara, she giggled.

"Out for burgers?" Sans asked. Everyone else roared in approval, and Sans teleported everyone to the burger place around the corner.

 **Poor Papyrus. He'd better just stick to spaghetti, eh? To make this story more interesting, I would like to include OCs, since we'll be seeing a lot of Frisk and Chara at school. Send your OC in a review like this example:**

 **Name: Asaro Deniel** **  
** **Species: Monster, Skeleton** **  
** **Gender: Male** **  
** **Appearance: Skeleton body, fat head, black shirt, jeans, shades** **  
** **Personality: Lazy, caring, nice, smooth, has swag, used a lot of slang, sarcastic and rude at times** **  
** **Likes: Chicken wings, mustard, being lazy, driving, ice cream, Coke, playing guitar** **  
** **Dislikes: Bullies, sin, having to do so much work** **  
** **Powers: Telekinesis, psychokinesis, Gaster Blasters**

 **And also tell me what you think of my chapters as well, always nice to hear feedback and humorous comments.**


	2. No-One's Got Talent

**Sans: 30**

 **Papyrus: 25**

 **Frisk: Female, 10**

 **Chara: Female, 12**

 **Annoying Dog: 9**

 **Temmie: 9**

 **Luckiest Guy: OC suggested by NoMercyChild**

 _"A Happy Family?" is sponsored by Chara. She's paying me in gold she earns from killing monsters. If you don't go and buy something from her and tell her that I sent you there, not only will I not hit my target, she'll kill me. I mean, she'll give me a headstart to start running, but she'll find me in the end. So start going._

Frisk was talking to Chara at the lockers. It was the school talent show next week at the school they go to, "St. Jacks High".

"I still don't understand how you came to go to my school," Chara grumbled.

"I'm so smart, middle school wasn't enough of a challenge, so I got moved up to high school," Frisk smiled.

Chara already had to put up with too much of Frisk at home. Why couldn't she just screw off back to juniors?

Frisk took a poster off the wall then showed it to her sister. "Are you entering St. Jacks Got Talent?" Frisk asked.

"Only dorks do that stuff," Chara sighed. Frisk started to frown, then Chara looked at Frisk a second time.

"You're doing it, aren't you?" Chara growled. Frisk smiled and nodded.

"I'm doing magic," Frisk grinned. "It's coming on a little rough at the moment…"

"Why don't I help?" an unknown voice came. Frisk and Chara turned to look at a skeleton who looked like Sans. Short, with a neon yellow shirt and a Flash baseball cap.

"A…a monster? Here? How?" Chara gasped, jumping in front of Frisk and pulling a knife out.

"I moved here with a couple of other monsters. The humans here have met a few, they're okay with it," the skeleton explained.

"You mean there are other monsters here?" Frisk asked. The skeleton smiled and nodded. Frisk walked in front of Chara, gesturing to her to put the knife away. Chara scoffed and put it away.

"Greetings. My name is Frisk, and this is my sister Chara. What's your name?" Frisk introduced and asked.

"Luckiest Guy, but my friends called me LG for short," the skeleton answered. "Your sister there looks pretty unhinged. I actually think knives are banned in school as well, cos there was this one incident…"

"We tried to explain it to her, but she's not the kind to follow rules," Frisk replied. "So did you say that you can help me with magic?"

"Sure I can. There's only one thing I love more than gaming, TV shows and pop-tarts, and that's defying the laws of reality," LG chuckled.

"Your name makes me pretty confident that we can win. We'll have to practice in break, lunch and after school," Frisk told him.

"Okay, but I gotta warn you, my magic isn't the kind of magic people expect," LG beamed, winking.

 **X-X-X**

It was break, and the magic duo were practising off-site, where no-one could see them. Frisk had gotten dressed in a magic hat and cape, with a magic wand in hand.

"Okay, so what trick do we do first?" Frisk asked.

"First one," LG said, grabbing the wand from her hand with psychokinesis powers, then used the powers to throw the wand all the way into the air until it literally bounced off an aeroplane.

"We won't need wands. This is proper magic," LG grinned. "First things first, learn to move things with your mind."

Frisk was confused, and was having doubts because she was a human and LG was a monster. LG assured her that anyone can do psychokinesis, but it's just the second parts that she would really need to focus on.

"Let's start with this bone," LG started, spawning a tall, slender bone glowing blue in front of Frisk.

"Put your arm out…focus..focus…" LG whispered. Frisk put out her arm and strained. She concentrated really hard on moving the bone. Finally, the bone fell over.

"YES!" Frisk shouted, hugging LG.

"Heh, psychokinesis can get really easy when you get the hang of it, like learning how to click your fingers or clap," LG smiled. Frisk stepped backwards, then put a hand in front of LG. LG then felt like he was being held by strings, then all of a sudden, he started doing the Macarena. Frisk chuckled a little and let him stop.

"Nice," LG laughed. "Now I would teach you orange attacks but you won't need that for a talent show cos obviously they're only used for attacks, but you can use bones for a talent show. Now watch me."

LG put out his hand, then concentrated. Finally, a small, blue bone appeared on top of the palm of his hand, then held it.

"Open your palm, then imagine really hard a bone being in it. If you concentrate hard enough, a bone will appear. How big the bone is depends on how big you want it to be," LG informed.

Frisk looked at her palm then opened it. She strained really hard on seeing a bone there. Finally, a small bone glitched in her hand then clearly appeared as a real item.

"Like psychokinesis, you can really get the hang of it in just a matter of time," LG grinned.

 **X-X-X**

"Next contestant up: The Magic Duel! Luckiest Guy and Frisk!" the announcer declared. Frisk walked on stage in a magic getup, and Luckiest Guy came on stage in his usual attire.

Frisk got out her magic wand, then let go of it like it was a mic and she had just finished a rap. But before it could drop on the ground, it floated, due to Frisk's psychokinesis powers, then she snapped it in half, using said powers. The group gasped and cheered already as if it was Mettaton's show. Sans sitting in the audience widened his eyes and spat out his ketchup.

Frisk put a hand out at LG, lifting him up with psychokinesis. He floated into the air, then he spawned 8 bones around him. Frisk put out another hand and rotated the bones around him. The crowd was going wild, and Papyrus widened his eyes and spat out meatballs. Chara gasped and dropped her knife.

The bones exploded into sparks and LG dropped onto the ground. Frisk spawned a spinning bone in front of her which headed straight for LG. LG stopped the bone then took it into the air with psychic powers, then bent it. When he stopped bending it, it flicked across the hall, then ended up smacking Chara from behind her head, making the rest of the audience chuckle. Chara growled and reached for her knife, but held back her anger.

Both LG and Frisk summoned a bone in front of them again, then jumped on them. Next, they used the bones as pogo sticks and bounced around the stage. When they met, LG and Frisk jumped off the bone and spun around in the air with both hands on each other. They both landed in front of the collided bones, and that was the end of the act. They finished with a corny pose.

The audience stayed silent for a minute, then the hall roared down with applause and cheering.

 **X-X-X**

"Well everyone, it's been an exciting competition, but every game has a winner!" the announcer said. A teacher walked over to the announcer and handed her a trophy with a piece of paper confirming the winner in it. The announcer lifted the piece of paper out of the trophy and read it.

"And the winner of St. Jacks Got Talent is…Luckiest Guy and Frisk of The Magic Duel!" the announcer happily announced. Frisk and LG gasped and ran up to the podium, taking the trophy and the microphone.

"Wow, we don't know what to say. But I guess what we should say is that we really had fun and…well I guess the last thing to say is…IN YOUR FACES! WE'RE THE CHAMPIONS!" LG grinned. The audience chuckled at LG's humours speech.

"How did you do it?" the announcer asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," LG smiled.

 **X-X-X**

LG and Frisk were helping themselves to snacks at the back, as were most of the contestants and audience. Sans and Chara approached LG and Frisk.

"Hey, nice victory," Sans said.

"Thanks, sir. Are you her boyfriend, dad, or brother," LG asked.

"I'm her guardian. I see you're a skeleton too," Sans observed. "How would you like to come over often?"

"Hm…will you make me poptarts?" LG questioned.

"Uh…if you want?" Frisk murmured.

"Damn straight I want poptarts. I'll see you on the over side," LG beamed, and soared through the roof.

"Heh…he should be called Funniest Guy," Sans smirked.

 **Uh oh. If LG starts coming around often, Papyrus is going to have to stop taking recipes from Chara and make some delicious poptarts. But I don't think Temmie would approve. Nyan Cat, am I right? XD**

 **See Chapter 1 (Chicken Bite Me) to check on how to present your OC's bio. Don't forget to leave reviews on the story if you wanna see funnier chapters.**


	3. What The Food Truck

**Sans: 30**

 **Papyrus: 25**

 **Frisk: Female, 10**

 **Chara: Female, 12**

 **Annoying Dog: 9**

 **Temmie: 9**

 **Homer Lizard: OC suggested by Shark Lord**

 _"A Happy Family?" is sponsored by Mettaton's show. Lights! Camera! Action! Go and watch the beautiful robot who is built to kill humans! Wait, you're all humans, right? Well I need the money, so just bring a weapon with you, alright? Oh wait…I'm a human too…_

"Chara, you're smart enough to graduate middle school early, so you should know not to bring your knife to school!" Sans growled.

"Whatever, I didn't kill anyone…" Chara scoffed.

Sans stomped his foot. His lazy self wasn't driven to fight, but Chara was testing his patience. Needless to say, Frisk was scared and went downstairs to see what Papyrus was doing.

Sans pointed at Chara. "Never bring that knife to school again," Sans sighed. Chara rolled her eyes and jumped on her bead, then lied on her stomach and put her head in her arms. Sans shook his head and went downstairs. As he was walking down the stairs, he got a phone call from his boss at the grocery store, Rob.

Sans answered and put his phone to where his ear would be. "Now is a bad time, boss," Sans groaned.

"A bad time indeed, slacker! You took too much time off doing whatever you were doing at home! You're fired!" Rob echoed through the mobile. "And you're getting deleted from my phone!" And with that, Sans was cut off. Sans moaned and put his phone back in his pocket, then wandered over to the couch, dropping his backside on it. He turned on the TV to Mettaton's show and opened the newspaper.

Sans then found something in the newspaper he liked. "Job at the food truck, right here in your home in Wisconsin! Just call this number, 077-077-0077!"

"Hm, there might be something in this," Sans mumbled to himself.

 **X-X-X**

The next day, Sans had followed the instructions giving to him via the phone. He had seem to have walked himself up a hill with a gigantic food truck at his side. He turned around and noticed it.

"So where do I find the manager?" Sans asked through his phone. A creature snuck up from behind and tapped his shoulder. Sans turned around to find a half leopard, half gecko holding a phone in his right claw. This monster had dark, green & orange eyes, an electric blue tail, and a moss back. He was wearing a gecko design on his blue shirt and tan shorts.

"Oh, hey there. Who are you?" Sans questioned.

"The name is Homer Lizard, my friends call me Homer, but you can call me boss," the monster smiled, shaking Sans' hands.

"What, no resume. No questions?" Sans asked.

"Who cares about that? It's a food truck, I'm in a hurry to get started!" Homer grinned, standing up on his hind legs and getting into a Ken Masters position.

"Heh, energetic. I like it. Let's get started," Sans beamed.

 **X-X-X**

Homer and Sans were standing in the food truck, discussing things before the customers came.

"So what DO we sell here?" Sans asked.

"Well I mostly prefer different kinds of ice cream and soda, but we also sell fries, meat, sandwiches, burgers, you know all the fun stuff. The customers can order off the chalk-written orders on the walls, and we have to write down what they say and make it," Homer informed. Here came their first customer. It was a little kid.

"Okay, so I don't have money. But if you give me a cheese sandwich, I'll give you that guy's hoodie. It must be worth like millions," the kid proposed.

"Heh, I don't think so, kid. This hoodie has been passed on in three generations. My oldest generation found it in a graveyard crying about his friend and this hoodie is really important…"

"Aw, such a sad story," the kid interrupted. "Why don't you make my sandwich in the shape of a teardrop?" he insensitively mocked.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. We have a policy: you break it, you buy it. You owe Sans a new heart," Homer frowned.

"The boss is right. Bolt off, _bone_ head," Sans said.

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME!" the obnoxious child screamed, running down the hill. Homer looked at Sans and sighed.

"Was it something we said?" Sans asked. A monster creature then walked up the hill. He looked like a tiny mutant pig.

"Do you have frogs legs?" he asked.

"Yes," Homer answered.

"Then you better get those seen then," the monster smirked. Sans chuckled a little bit.

"Do you have pigs trotters?" the monster asked.

"Yes?" Homer answered.

"Then you better get that seen," the monster replied. "Do you have a toad's foot fungus, a dog's nose and a kangeroo's eyeball?"

"No, we certainly do not," Homer answered.

"THAT DOES IT! I'M NEVER COMING HERE EVERY AGAIN!" the pig complained, walking down the hill.

"The people here are weird," Sans murmured.

"I know," Homer sighed. "That's why I sent an ad in the paper, to maybe attract some new employees and hear their ideas on improving our reputation. Got any ideas?"

Sans looked up to the sky and his grin widened better than before.

 **X-X-X**

Night fell, and a flat stage platform was connected to the food truck. Sans got Chara's knife; he punished her by from now on using the knife to chop up ingredients, but gave it to her when necessary, like slaying evil monsters that can't be spared. Homer was in charge of handing out fliers, since flying while sending information and speeding around the area in an energetic manner was his speciality. Frisk and Chara and Sans were in charge of setting up the platform. Customers could help themselves to refreshments that were set up on tables at the sides, which were set up by Temmie and Annoying Dog.

A big audience were sitting or standing at the stage, monsters and people. Sans teleported in front of the microphone stand, taking the mic off and tuning it.

"'Sup, guys. If you hate my jokes, say what you want. I've got _thick skin_ ," Sans joked. The audience chuckled.

"Oh sorry, did I tickle your _funny bone_?" Sans smirked. The audience laughed even louder. Chara was cringing at Sans' jokes.

"Ugh, can't you guys control yourselves for one minute? _Boneheads_ …" Sans chuckled. The audience roared with laughter.

"Don't laugh too much at the start of this show, cos I'm got a skele _ton_ of more jokes coming up," Sans assured everyone. The audience were screaming with laughter.

"Man, you guys are really getting under my _skin_ ," Sans said. The audience never stopped laughing. One tiny monster was banging the ground with laughter.

"You guys are going to _pay_ for laughing at my jokes," Sans laughed. The audience got this joke indeed and repeatedly kept placing their money on the stage while laughing. Some were even crying with laughter.

"Woah, _no-body_ likes a crybaby," Sans laughed. A kid was laughing so hard he fell on the ground, literally ROFLing.

Sans then turned to Homer in the food truck. "Hey boss, I'm hungry. Care to _spare_ me for some _ribs,"_ Sans smirked. Homer roared with laughter and gave him the thumbs up. Sans then turned to the audience.

"I hope no of you are going to hire me to play at the church, because I have no _organs_ , although I have some experience for the trom _bone,"_ Sans laughed. A weird teenager in the audience was jumping up and down with laughter. Imagine what the emogi for that would look like.

"You never stopped laughing? Seriously? You all are complete numb _skulls_ ," Sans joked. A weird girl in the audience was dancing her laughter out.

"So I've been watching this fight series on YouTuber where people fight to the death, and someone suggested me vs Papyrus. But the truth is, I don't have the _guts_ to fight my own brother," Sans said. Papyrus let out a roar of approval at the joke.

"So what do you call a spaghetti best at Halloween? A creepy _pasta,"_ Sans smirked. Some guy was laughing so hard, he literally flipped a table.

"How can you tell if gravestones have colds? You'll hear a lot of _coffin_ ," Sans said. Another skeleton in the audience "Whoo"ed Sans.

"Hang on, I'm getting a call. Let me answer it on my…tele _bone_!" Sans laughed, holding a bone to where his ear would be.

"You know, some people say that I'm chubby. Some even go as far as FAT. But I'm not. I'm just big _boned_ ," Sans grinned, winking. A fat guy in the audience tried to clap, but couldn't get both of his hands to reach.

"Help yourselves to any of these free appetisers here, guys! _Bone_ -appetite!" Sans laughed, but people were already going back and forth to get food, as well as going back and forth to the stage to pay Sans. Although they were getting food, most of them couldn't eat it properly because they were too busy laughing.

"You still can't stop laughing? Okay, that's it. I've got a _bone_ to pick with you all," Sans smirked. Even Chara started smiling a bit.

"Hey strong guy, you're really working yourself down to the _bone_ ," Sans laughed. The ripped man lifting a weight put a thumb up at the comedian.

"Woah guys, that sudden laugher made me jump out of my _skin_ ," Sans gasped. "I didn't even say hello when someone said hello to me a few weeks ago. I'm bad to the _bone."_

Sans was going through so many jokes that everyone's stomachs were close to hurting. Still, they enjoyed listened to Sans' hilarious jokes.

"Well, we're done for the day. Remember to come by this food truck for snacks, breakfast, lunch and dinner! We're just hoping you couldn't _see through_ my jokes cos that would make them less hilarious!" Sans smiled. The audience got up and started separating, leaving and some of them stayed. Some even offered to pay for their free samples.

 **X-X-X**

It was morning, and Sans was working in the food truck with Homer. A lot of customers were sitting at tables eating food from the truck.

"We're a huge hit, Sans! Thanks a lot!" Homer grinned.

"Thank YOU, boss. This is the best job I've ever had, and now the family will eat other than spaghetti and poisoned chicken bites for dinner," Sans replied.

"Call me Homer, buddy," Homer beamed. "Now excuse me, while I fry these chips for this customer," he said, looking at the small teenager who was holding out a plastic dish for fries. Homer got out the right amount of fries, threw it over the dish, then zapped the chips with electricity from his tail. The newly-fried chips landed inside the dish. The teenager smiled and gave Homer the required amount of money.

"I hear there's a storm tonight, do you wanna go up there with me? Storms are awesome," Homer asked Sans.

"EH?" Sans shouted.

"Awesomesauce!" the lively lizard exclaimed. "Time for our break," he said, flying out of the food truck.

 **Uh oh, how is Sans going to escape getting electrocuted. Well, at least he has a job he loves now. Good for him, eh? The puns are from Sir Clarence from Steam Community.**


	4. Wolf It Down

**Sans: 30**

 **Papyrus: 25**

 **Frisk: Female, 10**

 **Chara: Female, 12**

 **Annoying Dog: 9**

 **Temmie: 9**

 **Dragowolf: OC suggested by Wolffang1795**

 _"A Happy Family?" is sponsered by McDonalds. Come for the Mc, stay for the Donalds. Wait…that's not their slogan, is it? Meh, who cares? I need the money so get your maximus into that slaughterhouse for turkeys._

Frisk opened the door to her house and walked through with a sad expression on her face, then she closed the door. Sans was waiting for her right in front of where she was standing. He was smiling at her with his hands in his pockets like always.

"Hey, kid, how was school?" Sans did his own question-them-the-same-question-when-they-arrive routine.

"It was okay, but we're going on a school trip to a chocolate factory in a few days," Frisk answered miserably.

"And what's wrong with that? You love chocolate," Sans asked, confused.

"I know, and that's part of why I'm upset. They won't let you have a form to fill out until all of your data is up-to-date, and I haven't returned my book. If I don't return my book, I can't go, but I have no idea where it is," Frisk explained.

"Maybe your book _booked_ a visit to the factory itself," Sans joked, winking at the reader.

"Oh Sans, I really wish I could be laughing with you, but this is really serious," Frisk gave the weakest smile ever.

"You just need to retrace your steps, kid. When did you last see it," Sans questioned.

Frisk put a finger on her chin and thought for a while. "Well…when I last saw it…I put it on the table in the kitchen when you made us breakfast burgers from that nice food truck place…then I took it to school and I was holding it during assembly…the last time I saw it was in assembly, but when I went back there, it had gone. Either someone took it to lost and found or claimed it for themselves."

"Did you find any evidence?" Sans asked. Frisk pulled out something from under her shirt. It looked like a piece of bluish-silver fur.

"Just this," Frisk replied.

"If you figure out who had that stuff on their hands, you'll figure out who did this," Sans grinned. "Too bad you don't have any super scientists."

"Are you kidding? Me and Chara are smart enough to graduate middle school early. I think we've covered science," Frisk beamed, running upstairs with the fur in hand.

 **X-X-X**

Frisk and Chara both hopped downstairs towards Sans, who was sitting on the sofa chair as always.

"After advanced testing, we've determined the the fur can only be identical to a mixture between a dragon and a wolf," Frisk told Sans.

"We figured it out because I put it in Annoying Dog's dog food and he grew a longer snout and dragon wings," Chara grinned in an evil manner. Frisk grunted loudly.

"I took half of it and tested its ID," Frisk said.

"So I guess unless you know a half-wolf, half-dragon monster, you're doomed," Sans answered.

"Actually…in assembly, they did tell us not to go in the basement, because there's a very insecure and anti-social monster resting there, which is part wolf and part dragon. She's not supposed to be there so they're constantly sending armed guards to chase them off, but she defeats every one of them. She'll have the book, but it's not like we can just take it off her," Frisk frowned.

"Maybe we can if we try to talk this monster. And if that doesn't work, let's see how she does against all 3 of us," Sans said, stretching and cracking his knuckles.

 **X-X-X**

It was late at night, and Sans, Frisk and Chara were all at school.

"They said in assembly that only the caretakers have the keys to the basement which they use in the elevator," Frisk said. Frisk and Chara both knew where the door to the store was, although they were never allowed to enter. When they approached the door, they noticed the key locked in a steel box on the wall, which could only be removed by the caretakers' fingerprints. Sans spawned a bone, then smashed it into the glass, getting the key out. Sans teleported to the elevator, pressed the button and the trio got inside.

"Look, there's a button with a keyhole," Frisk said. Sans put the key into the keyhole, then pressed it. The elevator then went down to "B", that floor no-one knew what meant.

When the elevator arrived, the door opened to the start of a dark hallway. The trio got out of the elevator and walked along the basement with Sans in front, using a Gaster Blaster's laser to light the basement. They then got to a huge room with had torches lighting it, which gave Sans an excuse to put the Gaster Blaster away. They saw the book right there, but there were multiper gunners and fighters in the way. One gunner walked up to the book and touched it, but then a net came in from the roof and captured him.

"Edward!" the other gunners and fighters cried. A door opened and there the monster came, half wolf and half dragon. She had the body, tail and head like a wolf, which was covered in bluish-silver colored fur. Her two front paws and legs were like a dragon, with goldish-brown and yellow scales. She had the muzzle of a wolf but a golden horn on her forehead which looked like a Mega Absol's. She had hazel-colored eyes and with dragon-like pupils. She had draconic wings that start at the top a dark gold color and faded down to a light blue to the bottom of them. She also had a dragon chest plate with a gem in the middle, which looked like a four-pointed star and has a swirl of gold representing earth and blue representing wind to represent her magic.

"Wow, that is one threatening beast," Chara remarked.

"Now I know why they must have never wanted anyone to come down here," Sans added.

"Please…I don't feel like fighting," the monster whimpered.

"Dragowolf, you can't stay here," a gunner came back with. The draconic wolf cried and had blue and gold crystals spinning in front of her mouth.

"She's going to attack! GO GO, TAKE HER DOWN!" the fighers growled.

Dragowolf blasted the crystals at the warriors charging at her, they took down some of the fighters and gunners. One fighter jumped on Dragowolf's back, punching her head with his boxing gloves, Dragowolf flew all the way around the room, throwing the fighter off her back all the way across the hallway.

The gunners started shooting when Dragowolf was in the air, but Dragowlf surrounded herself in a crystal ball of wind and earth magic. She then separated the ball as the crystals blasted all the way around the room, demolishing the lives of the gunners and fighters with the crystals stabbing them in the chest, head or back. The humans warriors fell on the ground, with their SOULs breaking and their body's disappearing.

Frisk gasped and walked up to the insecure beast with caution, with the MERCY button appearing in front of Frisk. She pressed it and smiled at Dragowolf.

"Don't worry, it's okay…we won't hurt you…you just need to find another place to stay," Frisk grinned.

Dragowolf didn't make eye contact with Frisk. "B-but I like this place," Dragowolf stammered. "It's quite and it's where I can s-separate myself f-from the others…"

"But Dragowolf, you can't stay here. They said…" Frisk started, when Dragowolf cried and swiped Frisk with one of her claws, launching her backwards into a wall. Sans and Chara gasped and got in front of Frisk. Sans was holding a bone and Chara was holding a knife.

"JUST ACCEPT ME OR LEAVE ME BE!" Dragowolf shrieked, launching earth crystals towards the skeleton and the genocidal human. Sans whacked away any crystal that came at her, and Chara did the same with her knife. Sans spawned a Gaster Blast and blasted a laser beam at Dragowolf, but Dragowolf flew up to dodge. Sans soared towards the draconic wolf, but Dragowolf kicked Sans in the stomach, launching him into Frisk. Chara jumped out of the way.

"Nice flying, comedian. No wonder they didn't give you the role in Peter Pan," Chara sarcastically remarked. With knife in hand, she jumped at Dragowolf and swiped Dragowolf's face with it, literally leaving a mark. Dragowolf grabbed Chara and dragged her towards the ground, smashing her repeatedly. Frisk gradually woke up and pushed Sans of her chest, then rushed to Dragowolf's side and punched her in the face, backing her off Chara.

"I CAME HERE FOR MY BOOK, NOT FOR THE PEOPLE I LOVE TO GET HURT!" Frisk bellowed.

"Sis, what are you thinking?! You can't battle that monster! You're a pacifist!" Chara shouted, as she struggled to get up. The last word of Chara echoed through Frisk's head. Frisk nearly went mental, and grabbed Dragowolf's head, throwing her into the opposite wall.

"SANS, NOW!" Frisk screamed. Sans groaned from his pain and launched 4 bones towards Dragowolf. 2 trapped her claws and two others trapped her feet. Frisk rushed towards her book and picked it up, brushing and blowing off the dust on it.

"But that's my book!" Dragowolf whimpered.

"Actually, it's mine," Frisk replied, holding onto her book tightly.

"You have no idea what it's like to be FORGOTTON," Dragowolf cried, blowing a blast of wind magic towards Frisk, Frisk jumped sideways away from the wind.

"ABANDONDED!" Frisk jumped upwards to dodge the five oncoming magic stones.

"UNLOVED!" Frisk rolled out of the way of the crystals flying at her.

"ALL ALONE!" one measly crystal moved towards Frisk. It was needless to dodge, because it did not do any effect.

Frisk sighed and walked towards the weak wolf-dragon inbred, pressing the MERCY button that appeared in front of her.

"I DON'T have any idea what that's like, but I can still imagine how that feels, and it doesn't feel nice. You still can't stay here, but I'm going to find you a place where you'll be free to rest, read and separate yourself from others all you like. But I think you'll be way comfortable with those others," Frisk smiled. Dragowolf looked at Frisk and shifted her eyes to the side.

 **X-X-X**

It was still night, but Frisk, Chara, Sans and Dragowolf were wondering into the forest with Frisk in front, holding a lantern. When they got to the middle, there was a tree stump with a grey dog resting on it.

"You can stay here, Dragowolf. You won't be all alone and if you want to be, there's lots of room to have some me time," Frisk smiled. Dragowolf looked around and slightly smiled.

"How can I replay you?" Dragowolf asked, turning to Frisk.

"You don't have to," Frisk replied with Chara putting her hand on her shoulder and Sans patting her back. Frisk was happy just to help this troubled creature find a happy place.

"I think I do, and I know how," Dragowolf smiled, taking out what looked like an ocarina that looked like it was made out of crystals. She put it to her mouth and played a beautiful tune which sounded like Sans' theme tune. Frisk, Chara and even Sans were dancing when they noticed something in the sky. It was…Annoying Dog. Walking in the sky. Back home.

"The possibilities of that dog are endless," Sans chuckled.

 **It's true though, I think that dog is a Demigod. Well, it all turned out for the best. Dragowolf found a home and Sans can sign the form so Frisk can go on the trip. Dang, I want to go to a chocolate factory for a school trip. I only managed to get their in the school holidays…I guess I get a better experience in those though. ^_^**

 **Refer to Chapter 1 to see how to present your OC's bio.**


	5. Serial Thriller

**Sans: 30**

 **Papyrus: 25**

 **Frisk: Female, 10**

 **Chara: Female, 12**

 **Annoying Dog: 9**

 **Temmie: 9**

 **Claire Viento: OC suggested by PurpleLines**

 **Izara Luna: OC suggested by SaphireDemonStar**

 _"One Happy Family?" is sponsered by Carrierbury World. There is chocolate there, there are berries there, there is berries covered in chocolate there. It's a magical place. GO._

It was the day of the trip to the chocolate factory, and Sans had volunteered to be a teaching assistant just for the trip.

All the kids, the teacher and Sans got onto the bus, and then went off to the chocolate factory. Sans got an alert on his phone. He then alerted Frisk and Chara who were both sitting next to him.

"Guys, I just got an alert that a serial killer from the Underground has come to Earth, and they're in this class," Sans gasped.

"Are you serious? Who is it?" Frisk asked.

"This image is hard to make out and the creature is unkown, but it looks like some kind of Chimera," Sans answered.

"Chimera?!" Frisk and Chara cried, looking at the back seat to find a Chimara-like creature. It was an anthropomorphic monster that looked like a wolf with cat ears, purple fur, dark blue hair with light purple highlights, black tipped fox tail, wings that start off at the top with blue and pink feathers(both colors a cotton candy shade) and finishes off with dark blue leathery membrane in a bat or dragon style, with a lot of feathers strewn throughout the fur mostly focusing on the chest and hip areas looking like a shirt and skirt combo. It wore a pale blue hooded jacket with a pink heart on the back, and a long pale pink scarf. She was drawing a knife.

"Oh snap," Chara remarked.

"Who's sitting next to her?" Sans asked. Frisk and Chara again looked back at the back seat to find only another female human who was short with curly hair, a white shirt and grey pants. Weirdly enough, she was reading about knives.

"When we get to the chocolate factory, we're gonna need to interrogate that daughter of a beast," Frisk said.

"Like a buddy cop movie? I'm bad cop and you're good cop!" Chara replied.

"Are you guys talking about Izara Luna?" the other human suddenly appeared sitting next to Chara. Sans, Frisk and Chara all jumped.

"Man, you can teleport to?" Sans questioned.

"Nah, I have yet to obtain any especial features that these monsters have," the human answered.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around, how so?" Frisk asked.

"My name is Claire. Claire Viento. No-one really notices me because I am a bit diffident." Sans, Chara and Frisk were confused. "That means shy," Claire sighed.

"Well anyway, back to the question. Yes, we were talking about Izara, if that's the Chimera's name," Sans said, "And we need to interrogate her at the factory when we get there."

"Magnificent, I shall help you," Claire said, excitedly.

"How would that work? Me and my sister are playing good cop, bad cop," Chara said.

"I shall be an in-between cop. I can be good when I want to and bad when I want to, but you do not want to look at my indignation," Claire assured them.

"Hey, we're not that close," Sans replied.

"It means anger," Claire groaned. "Here's a smart word translation app on my tablet," she added, passing the group of three a tablet with smart words and what they mean with a search bar.

 **X** **-X-X**

The class had got off the bus and went into the chocolate factory, which was called Carrierbury World.

The class sat and listened to a lecture on screen about the history of chocolate and the foundation of Carrierbury World. It fonded in 1898…blablabla…chocolate is made from a Mexican cocao tree…everyone knows that…yawn…but Frisk and Chara saw a security guard standing against a wall. You couldn't tell if he was dead or alive, he was standing up straight but he was as still as a statue. But that's just how some guards are.

Izara was sitting right in front of them. Frisk looked at Chara and Claire. They both nodded at her to give her the signal. Frisk leaned forward and tapped on Izara. Izara turned her head to Frisk.

"Can we three see you in that room?" Frisk asked, pointing to a door in the hallway that said, "Fake Interrogation Room". Izara shrugged and crawled up to the door and opened it. Somehow, Frisk, Chara and Claire were already there. Chara aggressively dumped Izara in a chair that was sitting in front of a desk with a bright lamp.

"ALRIGHT PUNK, TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!" Chara demanded, banging her hands on the table. Izara looked up at her and croteched with her diamonds.

"Uh okay…" Izara replied. "Uh…I know how to make a couple of diamonds look like a balloon animal. Basically…"

"NO!" Chara screamed. "WE WANT TO KNOW THINGS. LIKE…"

Frisk rolled her eyes and pulled Chara away by the shoulders. Frisk and Claire walked up to Izara and rested their arms on the table, smiling.

"Excuse Chara, she can get a little impetuous," Claire aplogised for the genocial sinner.

Frisk was looking through the app after she had held the tablet to her mouth to translate it to normal-person speak. "That means she has romantic feelings for a sibling, right?"

"You're thinking of incestuous. Impetuous means hotheaded," Claire informed her.

"Thank goodness…" Frisk sighed.

"If you want to threaten me for my destructive powers, it won't work. They are too painful to bear if you're not used to them," Izara answered.

"We don't want powers. WE. WANT. ANSWERS," Chara growled.

Izara just stayed quiet. Are they dumb? Like she was going to admit to murder underground and face 20 years or more? She wasn't going to give them answers. She's too OP for them anyway.

"Why are you acting discombobulated?" Izara asked.

"Why are you acting discombobulated?" Claire asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why are you asking us why we're acting you so many questions?"

"What do you want from me?" Izara sweated. Why was she so nervous. She's so OP she's not even proud of it.

"I hate your improbity even more than I hate the Sans is Ness theory. I mean, Nintendo is in no way associated with Toby Fox…" Claire groaned, and Sans teleported into the room out of nowhere.

"Hey, it's my job to break the 4th wall," Sans sniggered. "But on the bright side, I can let you off since you support me on my opinion of that theory."

Claire turned to the lazy comedian and rolled her eyes. "Thank you, but you are interposing with our interregation."

"Aw come on, are you **N-intending** to be butthurt?" Sans joked.

"That's it. Guard, take him away!" Chara angrily commanded. The guard opened the door and moved to Sans' back, grabbing him by the shoulders and escorting him.

"Aw come on, officer. Can't you give it **a-rest?"** Sans mocked while laughing. When Sans - and the guard - was out, Frisk, Chara and Claire huddled up.

"She did it. No-one is that clandestine without a secret. And for you 'normal' people, that means secretive and dishonest," Claire said.

Frisk and Chara were struggling. Suddenly, Frisk had a cunning idea.

"Claire, get in front of Izara and get out that book of yours. Flaws and Felines," Frisk requested.

Claire didn't have a problem with getting her book out. She got out Flaws and Felines and turned to two certain opposite pages.

"According to Page 56 and 57 of Flaws and Felines, it is a major flaw to perpetually lie. Over and over again. And it is a major felony to lie in court, and extememly threatening to your prison life to lie in court…" Claire refered to the book.

"Just stop talking…shush…just stop…" Izara mumbled over Claire's talking.

"And as quoted by…" Claire started.

"STOP!" Izara shouted. She took out an extremely long and sharp broadsword and sliced the book in half. Claire silently screamed in horror and dropped the ripped book. Then Izara surrounded the book in sharp crystals and ripped it apart with them.

Claire looked like she was going mental. It looked like she was badly animated as she was shaking slightly around in her spot while staying in the same position. Her eyes went red and she was getting covered in red, static, tiny strikes of electricity.

"Welp, I'm off to learn about the history of chocolate milk. Heh, yoinks!" Chara sniggered, jumping out of the room while holding Frisk's hand, and shutting the door tight.

"Don't leave me…" Izara weeped.

"DID YOU. JUST DESTROY. MY BOOK…" Claire growled in a distorted voice.

Sans walked up to the opposite sisters with his hands in his pockets as always.

"So how was the interregation?" Sans grinned. The 3 of them then jerked their heads in reaction to the deafening sounds on explosions, electricity and fire and the horrible sight of flashing lights and what they hoped was ketchup in the window above the door.

"Let's just say…the managers of the jails can keep their money after all…" Frisk giggled.

 **Well…that was certainly interesting. Let's hope Izara made it out alive. Or not. Whatever.**

 **Refer to Chapter 1 to see how to present your OC's bio.**


	6. Long Time No Sans

**Sans: 30**

 **Papyrus: 25**

 **Frisk: Female, 10**

 **Chara: Female, 12**

 **Annoying Dog: 9**

 **Temmie: 9**

 **Alexis Samson: OC suggested by Al**

 **"One Happy Family?" is sponsored by Santa's workshop. They don't mind giving me a bit of money, they don't need money anyway. Heck, they MAKE games. Dude. Well, go down there and tell 'em I sent you there. Or don't. Whatever.**

Sans, Frisk, Temmie and Chara approached the guy selling tickets in the booth. He looked like a zombie looking kind of monster. The monster looked up at them and slowly held out his hand for money. Sans paid him with the necessary amount of money. It was 20 bucks for one adult, 10 bucks for under 18s and pets were free.

The zombie monster gradually pointed to the tips jar, signalling to the four that he was asking for tips, but they all had left already. Frisk came back and dropped 5 pennies into the jar, then caught up with the others. The monster looked inside the jar and leisurely cracked a smile.

The four strolled through the intro to the amusement park. It was called Island Paradise, based after…an island paradise.

When the four walked through the amusement park, they weren't amused as much as they were amazed. This place was great, there were palm tree decorations everywhere, a Ferris Wheel and one rollercoaster with multiple people throwing up on it.

"This place is great!" Chara exclaimed.

"Yeah, looks pretty fun," Frisk agreed.

"Forget that, I just love seeing people suffer," Chara said in an evil away, staring at the people on the rollercoaster vomiting.

An awkward silence developed right after Chara's sadistic statement.

"...Ooooookay…I'm going to get some candy floss. You guys can check around, remember you've got some dough in your pockets," Sans grinned nervously, and teleported.

 **X-X-X**

Frisk and Chara walked up to a rollercoaster ride. There was a tall man with a shaved beard who was judging people's size.

Frisk and Chara attempted to walk to the rollercoaster, but the man stopped them.

"Sorry girls, but you must be this tall to ride," he said, pointing at the car with a person's silhouette.

Chara growled and walked up to the man, looking at him right in the chest.

"You better let us ride it, old man," Chara threatened.

The man looked at the small kid and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, must obey the amusement park rules."

Chara growled and pushed the man. The next thing he knew, he was in a huge, white square in a black background. There were 4 buttons below, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY. The man looked up to see Chara, looking down at him and smiling.

"I'm warning you, if you don't let us through, you're gonna have a bad time…" Chara laughed.

"N-never!" the man cried.

Chara shrugged and slashed at the man. Curvy lines representing knife slashers came flying down at the man. He ran around blind trying to avoid the attacks, but the last one hit him. Chara then appeared in front of the man outside of the square.

The man decided to do an ACT. Out of Check, Beg and Flirt, he chose Beg. He got down on his knees and pleaded.

"Kid…please…stop this madness…" he sobbed. "I have a wife…"

"WELL SHE'S ABOUT TO BE SINGLE!" Chara screamed, pointing her knife at the crying man.

"OKAY OKAY I'LL LET YOU ON! JUST PLEASE DON'T TELL MY BOSS!" the man shouted. Chara grinned again and they were both back at the ride. The man was barely able to step aside to let them through, he could barely even get back up on his feet.

When Chara dragged Frisk towards the rollercoaster, Frisk let go of Chara's hand to get her attention.

"Chara, that wasn't okay! You traumatized that man and now he's most likely to have nightmares and mental breakdowns because of what you just did!" Frisk scolded.

"Save it for Jeremy Kyle, now let's get on that thing," Chara answered.

 **X-X-X**

Now that her owners have gone to do their own thing, Temmie was on her own. Oh well, no matter. She might as well go and find Sans.

She crawled up to the cotton candy stand and saw Sans, along with a queue that looked as long as 6 meatball subs.

"So…blue cotton candy. Do you have red cotton candy? That's Chara's favorite color because it's the color of blood. Oh wait, scratch that. Can I get two red cotton candy? Cos red reminds me of ketchup. Or how about just a regular pink cotton candy? 'Cos then I can put ketchup on it and it'll taste better then…"

Some of the crowd were almost falling asleep, but Sans then came to his decision.

"Okay…how about 1 blue cotton candy for me, 1 red cotton candy for Chara and 1 pink cotton candy for Frisk? Now I wonder if I should feed Temmie cotton candy…?"

"YEZ!" Temmie shouted, jumping into the cotton candy machine and swimming by eating.

Sans looked back up at the candy floss selling guy and smiled nervously.

"Well, Temmie has already had her cotton candy, how about just the blue, red and pink cotton candy?" Sans requested.

The guy behind the cotton candy station rolled his eyes and put different color cotton candy on sticks.

Temmie soon got stuck in the cotton candy machine, but a small figure on all fours pulled her out by her tail with their teeth.

"Thanks for saving Temmie," Sans grinned. The figure revealed herself to look like a small bunny with a rainbow shirt, yellow slax, floppy ears and looked around 8 to 9 years old.

"Alexis Samson? It's been a while!" Sans gasped.

 **X-X-X**

"Ha ha ha ha, I can't believe you threw up during the whole ride!" Chara laughed. Frisk had her usual not-amused face, she didn't think it was funny at all.

Sans approached the sisters with Temmie on his head and Alexis at his side.

"Hey…" Sans started, when he noticed Chara's demonic expression and Frisk's insulted expression.

"Is this a bad time?" Alexis innocently asked.

"No, it's a brilliant time. Who are you?" Chara questioned.

"That's what I was getting to. This is Alexis. Alexis Samson. We go way back," Sans introduced.

Alexis crawled up to the two sisters. "The pleasure is all mine," she grinned.

Temmie hopped off Sans' head and walked to Alexis' side. Alexis turned to her.

"Oh, and I ADORE Temmies," Alexis smiled.

"Whe're goin tu be gud frends!" Temmie laughed. Alexis laughed back and went off with Temmie to have some fun at some booths.

Chara was growling for some reason.

"Chara, are you okay?" Frisk questioned.

"No-one is ever that happy, not even you Frisk," Chara replied. "I'm exposing that worthless piece of happiness."

 **X-X-X**

Chara and Frisk approached an overly happy merry-go-round. They both decided to get on a unicorn together.

"Isn't this fun?" Frisk grinned.

Chara didn't answer. She was too busy watching Alexis who was behind her. Alexis was riding on a lion with Temmie. Chara had an idea.

Chara and Frisk passed a kid who was eating popcorn. Chara reached out to steal the popcorn and chuckled.

"Chara, what did you do that for?" Frisk scolded.

"Just watch me," Chara replied. Chara turned her head to Alexis and Temmie. She threw a piece of popcorn at her. Alexis slightly flinched and kept enjoying the ride.

Chara violently growled and threw 3 pieces of popcorn at the happy bunny. Alexis opened her mouth and caught them in her mouth, then ate them.

"Thanks, Chara!" Alexis smiled.

"THANK ME FOR THIS!" Chara screamed, throwing the whole bucket of popcorn at her. Alexis caught the whole thing in her mouth, then spat out the bucket only. The popcorn had been eaten by Alexis.

Chara grunted and crossed her arms.

 **X-X-X**

The whole adventure at the theme park was just an endless episode of a genocidal tweenager trying to torment a rabbit with a happy-go-lucky attitude. It started from throwing popcorn to spraying Alexis with hoses to photo-bombing in photo booths to attempting to hurt Alexis in a game of Twister. It wouldn't end, but Chara wasn't going to give up, because she knew that Alexis was going to reach her limit sometime soon.

Chara was in the Play Dojo punching a really hard punching bag. It seemed as though she was really angry. Alexis and Temmie both walked up to her. Chara looked down at them and snarled.

"WHAT?" Chara shouted.

"I'm sorry, Chara," Alexis apologised.

Chara stopped punching the bag. It was probably too late because sand was coming out. Chara kneeled down to the adorable rabbit.

"What did you say?" Chara asked. She didn't just want Alexis to apologise again, she was generally confused.

"Sorry, Chara. I know you wanted to make me mad, but it's just not going to work," Alexis frowned. And with that, Alexis and Temmie turned around to leave.

"Wait," Chara demanded. The two fluffy monsters turned around to face Chara.

"Surely there must be SOMETHING that makes you go totally insane?" Chara questioned. Alexis frantically shook her head as a response.

"Not even if I abused one of your friends?" Chara asked, kicking Temmie in the face. Alexis was cringing hard.

Chara simply smiled and picked up Temmie, then shoved her into the hole of the punching bag. She took her out, then smothered her face all over the sand on the ground.

Alexis was growling. Chara wasn't done yet, there was just one thing she needed to do. She grabbed Temmie and threw her across the room into a trash can.

"T-T-THAT'S IT!" Alexis loudly stammered. Every single person stopped what they were doing and stared at Alexis. Chara was grinned and Temmie curiously got out of the trash can.

"CLEARLY NO-ONE HAS A CONSCIENCE HERE! IS THAT WHAT HAPPENS? YOU JUST ATTACK YOUR OWN FRIENDS AND NOTHING HAPPENS. UNACCEPTABLE!" Alexis raged. "IF NO-ONE DOES ANYTHING HERE, WHY IS THIS PUNCHING BAG STILL HERE?" Alexis fired an exploding carrot out of her mouth towards the punching bag, making a sand explosion.

"AND WHY SHOULD I EVEN USE THE DOOR TO LEAVE?" she shouted, launching more exploding carrots at the wall, hoovering out. She then quickly flew towards the same cotton candy stand, and pushed the woman who was just about to get cotton candy.

"AND WHY SHOULD I EVEN WAIT IN LINE? WHY DON'T I JUST PUSH IN? WHY DON'T I JUST TAKE THIS COTTON CANDY? WHY SHOULD I EVEN PAY FOR IT?" Alexis screamed, snatching the cotton candy and flying away.

"AND WHY SHOULD I LET THESE IDIOTS HAVE ANY FUN ON THIS ROLLERCOASTER?" Alexis exclaimed, firing an exploding carrot at the controls, making the rollercoaster stop. Alexis then hoovered towards a truck with kids' graffiti on it.

"AND WHY SHOULDN'T I JUST TAKE THE WHOLE TRUCK? IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE'S GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" Alexis then broke the driver's window, zoomed into the truck, beat up the driver, threw him out of the truck and started the truck. She then recklessly drove around the theme park.

"WHY SHOULD I EVEN TAKE CARE DRIVING THIS STOLEN TRUCK? WHY DON'T I JUST DRIVE THROUGH THE THEME PARK WITHOUT ANY CONCERN FOR ANYONE'S HEALTH AND SAFETY? WHY AM I EVEN HIDING THIS KNIFE?" Alexis screamed, making people have to jump out of the way of the zooming truck, and taking out the hidden knife in her tail. If things weren't scary enough, it was covered in blood. She threw it at a popcorn machine, and the machine erupted with ever-going popcorn. Alexis then drove out the theme park, leaving a big mess behind.

A surprised Sans, a terrified Frisk, an overjoyed Chara and a confused Temmie all walked up to the exit of the theme park, watching Alexis carelessly drive around the town.

"Well, I won't be doing anything with her anytime soon," Sans remarked.

 **Yes, I got this idea from an episode of TAWOG. Problem?** **  
** **Well, I guess this Alexis character wasn't as sweet and innocent as we thought, eh? Aw well.**


End file.
